


No it's just a girl

by yeahitshowed



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahitshowed/pseuds/yeahitshowed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it goes: The family looks at Helena. The family screams. </p>
<p>(Drabble based on the 4x09 extended scene with Helena carrying a dead deer past a family in a car.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No it's just a girl

This is how it goes:

The family looks at Helena. The family screams.

It is an old story. The oldest Helena knows, and she knows a lot of stories. When she’s asleep she can sometimes make the stories better, like spoonfuls of sugar on bad food, but when she’s awake they always end with —

_Mommy, she killed the deer!_

Helena can see the words form on the child’s mouth; the whole car with the family inside is screaming, and the deer on Helena’s back doesn’t feel like a victory anymore, it feels heavy, it feels like wide eyes and pointing fingers and why are these children in the woods why are these children in her woods.

(On Kira’s bookshelf is a story about a witch who builds a house in the woods out of candy and children come to eat it and Helena says _I like this story_ and Kira laughs and says _You won’t once you finish it_ )

Helena keeps walking, stomping foot after foot out in front of the car with the family inside. She does not stop. She looks at the children. She smiles, not with teeth because children don’t like it when she smiles with teeth. The children keep screaming.

This is not fair. There are not supposed to be families in the woods except for Helena’s two little babies. That is why she came to the woods.

Helena stops looking at the children. She walks, the crunch of snow under her boots becoming louder and the muffled yelling from the family becoming softer, but she still hears it. She always hears it.

(The family looks at Helena the family screams) (The copies look at Helena the copies scream) (Sarah looks at Helena Sarah screams) (Sarah looks at Helena Sarah screams) (Sarah looks at Helena)

Yes, she killed the deer. She had a bow and arrow, and a stomach, and the deer was there. This, too, is a story she knows.


End file.
